The Compromise
by PsychoticAppleSauce
Summary: It starts with words, it always does. Then words turn nasty and fights start. Now we find ourselves in the snow, but no words are spoken...for now. T for mild language. Seddie...kinda...


**I've decided to take a brief pause from the cliché stuff and write a serious one-shot. I know, CRAZY right? Don't worry, the funny stuff will be updated in the next day or so. I almost didn't publish this cuz it's not that great. Its actually really pointless. Whatever. **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The whole world is at a standstill. The silence is so heavy that I can feel the pressure on my chest, making it hard to breathe. I fill my lungs with icy air that burns my throat and chaps my dry lips. I can't speak. My throat is constricted and my diaphragm's as frozen as the snow that is soaking through my shoes. He is standing a few feet across from me. His face is grim and serious. It terrifies me. His arms hang loosely at his sides and his feet are slightly spread. His eyes narrow into an icy glare that's colder than the December weather.

"I can't accept this." He says, breaking the pressing silence. I flinch at the power in his voice.

"Why not?" I shout, balling my numb hands into tight fists. He scowls and shifts his foot farther away from the other.

"Do you honestly believe I'm this stupid?" he says in a scathing voice, "Do you want me to pretend that this apology means anything?"

The silence creeps back before I can stomp on it. The air is pressed from my lungs again. It forms a bubble around the two of us and blocks out the rest of the world. The park we stopped in is like a wasteland. There isn't a single person around, no children playing on the equipment, no moms gossiping. Freddie folds his arms across his chest and puffs it out. I can't help but snicker in my mind at his stance. Yet, it is menacing. I cross my arms as well but have nowhere near the same effect.

"We both knew this was going to happen." Freddie says in a softer voice. I still can't say anything. I feel so angry that my brain won't let me form words. I just want to let loose and scream for hours and hours, never stopping for a breath. I can only stare at his eyes and chew on my lip. He seems annoyed by my silence and continues talking.

"It's been fading for years," he says quietly, "We've tried to save it but it's just not working Sam!" he finishes on a strong note that makes me flinch again.

"We can keep trying." I croak. My voice is so weak and unconvincing. Snow starts to fall lightly out of the angry gray sky.

"Why? So we can pretend? What the hell was I thinking?" He mutters to himself. I can feel the bridge cracking in my head. I'm on one side and he's on the other. Our bond.

"I wasn't pretending!" I yell, "How can you just walk away from all of this?" I take a furious step forward and my foot sinks into the deep snow. The bridge is crumbling, falling into the lava's unforgiving jaws below. It's falling faster than I can repair it.

"You're so oblivious!" Freddie bellows, "How can you stand there and say there was anything at all! Do you honestly believe we ever had this?" He gnashes his teeth in anger and rocks on his heels.

"No I don't! Maybe you're right! I'm way better off without your ass around! I don't know why I even bothered running after you!" I'm seething with absolute rage. The veins in my neck are popping out of my ivory skin and my face is a light shade of red.

"You stupid shit-face NERD!" I scream.

"Blonde-haired dumbass!" He spits back.

"Asshole!"

"Shit eater!"

"Homo!"

"Bitch!"

I'm panting by the time I've run out of insults. My breath comes out in long misty streams as it clashed with the glacial air. I throw out my wrist and tear off the gold charm bracelet. Freddie's eyes widened as I dangled it in the air like a worthless toy. I peg it in the snow in front of him and cross my arms tightly. Freddie closed his eyes for a second before turning his back on me. He tosses something behind his back and starts to slowly walk away from me.

My eyes find the little sliver flash drive I bought him a year ago that was filled to the brim with pictures containing just the two of us. My eyes fill with tears and I kneel down in the snow. I pick up the flash drive and cradle it in my red, frozen hands. I gaze up at Freddie and who is disappearing as he walks farther and farther away.

I cling the flash drive for dear life as I watch my husband fade into the swirling mist and out of my life forever.


End file.
